The Right Kind of Wrong
by LovingHate
Summary: She's falling into Gary's trap. A trap that makes a love so wrong, feel so right. Egoshipping .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is an egoshipping story. Meaning Misty and Gary, together. If you don't like it, why are you still here? If you do prefer the couple... I hope you enjoy this. :)

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon is not mine. If it was, it would be all about Gary Oak. xD

* * *

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

_by LovingHate_

* * *

An orange-haired girl drew in a determined breath, then brought the green corded phone to her ear. A large black screen stared back at her, along with her vague and angered reflection as she started dialing a certain number. She scanned over a wrinkled and small piece of paper to make sure that she was getting each number right. Then, the tomboy held her breath and lowered her hand as the phone rang. He had answered a brief moment after the third ring, his face appearing smack dab on the once dark screen.

"What? What is it? I'm busy, what do you want?" He demanded hastily. Then his face softened upon realizing who was bothering him at this time. His lips curved into a sly smirk. "You're that girl. Ashy-boy's girlfriend."

Misty had been startled at first. Not because of his self-righteous attitude, but how he'd _physically _matured. A handsome, probably charming young man, with spikes of reddish-brown hair erupting upward and then falling downward around his sharp face. His black eyes were dancing with amusement, but held knowledge behind them. And despite the white lab coat he wore, Misty noticed his broad shoulders and knew underneath the draping ivory was a well toned body. Heat rushed to her face, but she made sure not to miss that 'Ashy-boy's girlfriend' comment.

"I'm not his girlfriend you jerk," she yelled, despite being in a Pokemon Center. This was the only place she could have called him; her sisters would have invaded the private conversation if she'd contacted him at home. She was surprised how soon her anger faded away at the sight of him, but then she had to remind herself that she called for her sister, Daisy, not to gawk over Gary Oak's new hunky body. Years had passed since she last seen him, despite that he was now a famous researcher, and she never remembered him being so goodlooking."And my name's Misty Waterflower," she added irritably, masking her attraction with a frown. "You know... Daisy's little sister?"

"Like I care." He spat out. His eyes were now looking downward. His surroundings suggested that he was in a lab. And now, he was reading?

"HEY!" -He jumped, startled, and dropped his papers- "Stop reading and look at me, this is serious!"

He glared at her. "I know why you called, and I don't care. I'm busy."

"And I don't care that you're busy! I'm asking the questions, and you're giving me answers." Misty was seething as yesterday's events came back to memory.

* * *

_Tears were spilling uncontrollably from the blonde Sensational Sisters' eyes. A girl that was once beautiful and confident had shrivled down into a helpless, heartbroken fool. She'd become like every other girl, crying over a guy that should mean nothing to her. Lily and Violet had both tried to support her over the popular and rich and charming Gary Oak, but it had all been in vain. In the end, he didn't want her, and now she was forced to cower in the gym, crying._

_Misty heard the sobs under the bleachers of the gym. It was late, but she wanted to go for a swim in the gym's pool, until she noticed her sister. "D-daisy?" Misty poked her head under the bleachers, and her tall and blonde sister was scrunched all the way in the back, against a wall. Misty approached her and kneeled down. "Hey, what's wrong?" Misty asked sincerely. She didn't have the best relationship with her more girly sisters, but she'd never leave one crying and vulnerable. Never._

_Daisy raised her head, her eyes swelled and tears still poured as she attempted to smile. "Nothing Misty," she said and then lowered her head back between her knees. She wrapped her arms tighter around her legs and held herself close._

_"Don't lie to me," Misty said softly._

_"I just..." Daisy whimpered. "...I... why did this have to happen?"_

_"Why did what have to happen?" Misty kept her voice gentle, inviting Daisy to continue. This was such a shock. She'd never seen any one of her beautiful older sisters cry. She'd never seen them hurt or upset. They seemed to glide through life blissfully, having the perfect bodies, the perfect hair, the perfect things... Sometimes it wasn't fair. But never in a million years did Misty want to see one of her sister's like **this**. _

_"This!" Daisy sobbed louder. "Everything.. with me and him. But mostly me. Why was I such a fool?" Daisy looked away, over to the side, actually feeling too humiliated to look at her little sister, the one who'd she always thought she was better than._

_Misty was puzzled. She didn't remember Daisy ever having boy problems. Of course, the Sensational Sisters felt that they needed to keep things like that between them. They were close, and Misty was out of the mix. "What do you mean?" asked Misty tenderly._

_"R-remember that vacation I went on a month ago? To the Orange Islands?" Daisy looked up, sniffed, and allowed Misty to wipe her eyes with a handkerchief. Misty merely nodded. "I met a guy.." The corner of Daisy's lips jerked up, as though she were surpressing a smile. Misty recognized the look of longing in Daisy's eyes. Love. Love was in her eyes. "I was... at a beach. He was observing Pokemon there. And I noticed him immediately: he was beautiful."_

_Misty nodded along to the story, tucking the cloth away in her jean pocket when she was done drying the blond's tears._

_"I was surprised when a camera crew was following him, though. I knew he was famous because the news was there, interviewing him. So I was too intimidated to talk to him.. I went for a swim a-and a wave caused me to lose my bikini top," Daisy chuckled weakly. The memories that she treasured most... were memories that were hurting her the most. "When I couldn't find it, I called for someone to help me. He quickly came with a towel. He had a smile that could melt any girl, even your frigid exoskeleton."_

_"I doubt it," Misty muttered. The two sisters shared a brief laugh and then Daisy continued._

_"It was love at first sight, for me. I'd never met a guy as sweet as him before. He treated me so well... in the beginning. The news caught the whole scene when we flirted near the waters. Violet and Lily saw it on the news, but obviously you didn't."_

_Misty shook her head; she didn't watch TV._

_"But then I started to recognize him. He was a famous Pokemon researcher; rich, goodlooking, proud, charming. I remembered him well. He was Gary Oak, from Pallet town."_

_When that bomb dropped, Misty's jaw fell along with it. She never expected that. Gary. Gary Oak! Ash's rival. Ash Ketchem's rival from when she used to travel with him. Daisy... she'd fallen for that punk? That arrogant, stupid, disgusting jerk?_

_"But he's so annoying!" Misty exclaimed. "He was nice to you? That was all a..."_

_Daisy whimpered. "Just say it. It was all a lie."_

_"Oh, Daisy..."_

_"He told me where he was staying. It was in a nearby hotel. We started seeing each other after that and when I called Violet and Lily for advice, they said.. he likes you! Snatch him up! He's perfect!" Daisy showed another small smile. One of pain and love. "I asked him if he wanted to be with me, as girlfriend and boyfriend. He said he was a very busy person, and that if I wanted him, I'd have to wait for him. I told him I would always wait. Always... Next thing I know, we're up in his hotel room. After just a week of knowing each other. We... w-we..."_

_"You don't have to say it, Daisy," Misty whispered. She already knew what happened._

_"I feel so stupid! I'm 21, he's only 18! I've broken guys' hearts like its a reflex. So how did I let him control me like, like I'm some useless puppet!"_

_Misty didn't know how to respond to that. "Well it's... Gary Oak." She didn't know what that meant though. The Gary Oak that she knew, and the Gary Oak that Daisy had gotten too familiar with were different. When she traveled with Ash, Gary had been a rude, mean, and egotistical kid. Now that he was older, he'd molded himself into the perfect player, the side that Daisy and probably a lot of other girls knew._

_"You're right," Daisy sniffed. "It is Gary Oak. I knew of his reputation, but I still wanted him so badly. After the night at the hotel, he was still so nice. We exchanged phone numbers."_

_Daisy slipped her hand beneath her shirt collar, possibly brushing her fingers beneath her bra, and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "H-he said to call him some time. So I did immediately when I got home a few days later. He didn't call me back. I thought... oh, well he's a busy person, so I'm going to wait for him. Like he said I had to. I waited and waited. Day after day slid by and I was getting so lonely.. Lily and Violet kept saying, he likes you! Just keep your head up and wait for him! I thought.. this must be like in those romance novels, when the perfect couple is separated because of tragic events, but eventually comes back together. Because it's true love. T-then I saw an interview with Gary on the news this morning. He said he was coming back to Pallet town for a break! I was so happy and I called him right up. But when he answered, I was no longer happy. He asked me all rudely, Who is this? I said.. it's me, Daisy Waterflower. Daisy Waterflower, who? The girl from the Orange Islands. I told him I waited for him and now that he was coming back to a town nearby, I asked him if I could be with him still. He laughed. He laughed... at **me.** He said, Really, Daisy? Don't you get how these things work?" _

_Daisy shook her head miserably. "I'd denied it for so long. Of course I knew how these kind of things worked. I invented the rule: if the guy doesn't call you back after sex, he's just not interested. But I kept waiting and pushing it. I..."_

_That was the end of that story. The rest was implied: Gary wanted nothing to do with Daisy anymore. She began to cry hysterically, and Misty slipped the paper out of Daisy's hand. There were two numbers, one saying Gary's Cell, and the other, Gary's Work. Misty stared at the numbers in wonder, pondering which number could she reach Gary Oak by sooner. He was typically busy, so she guessed it would be his Work number. She kissed her sister on the forehead and said, "He's not getting away with this Daisy, I promise."_

* * *

"Five minutes." He said.

"Huh?" Asked Misty, coming to life.

"What? Are you braindead? You have five minutes to rant and then I'm outta here." He looked too relaxed, like he'd expected this confrontation to happen eventually. It was inevitable. This happened to Gary multiple times before.

"What do you mean?" Misty appeared cautious.

"I've gotten angry phone calls before, but this has to be the worst of them..." Gary sighed. "Are you a dense idiot like Ash? Is that it?"

"No I'm not!" Misty fumed. "Look. You hurt someone close to me: my sister! Why?"

"Why?"

"**WHY**?"

Gary pretended to be deep in thought. He stared upward, scratching the skin beneath his jawline. "Hmm.. why?"

A low growl crawled up through Misty's throat, her free hand balling into a fist. If only he was here in person, he'd be on the floor getting the ass kicking of his life. "Why did you have to break her heart?"

Gary snorted. "I didn't break her heart."

"You did! She- she was crying yesterday, and I've never seen my sister cry."

"She's shallow; only her ego was hurt. She'll get over it."

"Not the point! She liked you and she waited for you. You didn't have to feed her lies!"

"I didn't," he agreed thoughtfully, already shifting through another pile of papers. "But she didn't have to believe them, now did she?"

"You're not answering the question - why did you have to do that to her?"

He locked eyes with her through the screen, black burning into sea-green eyes. His playboy smirk teased her. "You really want to know?"

"YES. I really want to know, so explain yourself **before I come and find you and bash your face in**!"

His eyebrows perked up, showing some curiousity in his onyx orbs. "Hmm.. come and find me, then. I like girls that play hard to get."

The screen went black. The phone cut off. Nothing but the sound of the dial tone rung through Misty's ears. She calmly placed the phone back on the hook, and then **_exploded_**.

"THAT PERVERT! WELL I HATE OBNOXIOUS, ARROGANT BOYS! Hmph!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to: **MagCat for the first review! It made me go :D! Haha, thanks darling.

**A/N:** This is a short chapter explaining Misty's initial intentions and plans. Nothing particularly exciting, _yet_.

* * *

**Two.**

* * *

"So he told me to come and find him, then hung up," Misty grumbled, her feet dangling in the water as she sat on the end of the pool. Her blue-haired sister Violet was tucked into a donut-shaped floatie, keeping her body dry and above water with her long legs wiggling. Her sister Lily, the beauty with pink hair, was in the water and swam rather elegantly. They'd listened intently to Misty's story, then exchanged thoughtful looks. Misty made sure to keep the "I like girls that play hard to get" comment to herself.

"Well you have to go," Violet decided.

"What?" Misty blinked.

"You said you were going to get revenge for Daisy, so you have to go," Lily remarked and wagged her pointer finger side to side. "Daisy's like, totally heartbroken over this! Only you can do something, Misty! Now, I'd love to be the one to start Operation Payback, but I have a boyfriend, and so does Violet."

"Operation...Payback?"

Lily smirked and swam toward Misty. The lovely pink-head hauled herself from out of the water, revealing a red bikini that clung to her private areas. She sat beside Misty. "When you said you wanted to get Gary Jackass Oak back, me and Violet were concocting a plan of our own. We call it: Operation Payback."

"It's not very original," sighed Violet from in her floatie.

"But it will be **very** effective." Lily winked with reassurance, leaving Misty to gaze in wonder.

* * *

"So how does Operation Payback work?" asked Misty. It had been an hour after she was told about the secret plan, and she'd been told by Lily and Violet to shower, get dressed, and go with them to the Cerulean Mall. Misty had to admitt, she felt out of place with these two. They were tall with curves to die for in all the right areas. Misty hadn't grown an inch past five foot three in years, and her body remained flat and plain. She wore jeans and a sleeveless shirt as they were in summer dresses and soaking up all the attention with their fine, glossy hair. Their long hair was making Misty feel self concious of her short, sideways pony tail, the same hair style she'd been using since she was ten. And then there was just the huge fact that she never, ever went outside with her sisters. They didn't want to be seen with her, and vice versa.

But here she was, shopping with them.

"It's simple, guys like Gary Oak want girls they can never have. But we have to face the fact that 99% of girls want guys like Gary Oak," Violet started.

Misty merely snorted as she was towed into a specific store. It was called Glamour, and was completed with a hair salon, top designer clothes, and a makeup section, or so Lily said because Misty sure as hell didn't know. A tall, blonde woman came to the sisters immediately. She wore a plain black dress, that still looked amazing on her.

"Oh, darlings! I've missed you so much! I love having the Sensational Sisters at my store," she kissed Violet and Lily on the cheek, which they both returned, then stopped short at Misty. "Who is this? You are not as fabulous as these two! Where is my darling Daisy?"

Misty laughed uncomfortably, her eyes shifting side to side. She hated moments like these.

"Daisy's at home watching the Notebook with her friends Ben & Jerry ," Lily said.

The blonde woman brought her hands to her face dramatically. "Oh no. Breakup?"

"One night stand."

"Oh that's terrible," the woman gasped.

"But, we have a plan."

"Of course, you two always do. So what is it now?"

Lily and Violet smirked and said in unison, "Operation Payback."

"And who is the girl I will be assisting in this?"

Lily and Violet stepped back and gestured to Misty. The red-head gulped.

"_**Her**_?" The blonde gapped.

"Yeah, me!" Misty was getting irritated with this woman's insults.

"Jasmine, this is Misty. The 4th Sensational Sister." Violet smiled as Misty's face turned bright red. For some reason, the sudden acceptance made Misty somewhat happy.

"Hmm.." Jasmine looked Misty up and down, then circled around the short girl for further examination.

"What?" Misty demanded.

"You have nice legs for a shortie, we're going to focus on the legs. And the hair, when was the last time you brushed this haystack?"

Misty blinked, surprised as her ponytail was snatched straight out.

* * *

"You still haven't told me what Operation Payback is really about!" Misty yelled in frustration. Another hour had went by, and Jasmine's assistance were still picking clothes out for her to try on. Her sisters came perpared with their credit cards; they would make sure Misty had the full treatment of a Sensational Sister. Misty stomped out of the dressing room and turned her back to Violet and Lily to check herself over in the mirror. A green sundress hung from her figure.

"Oh sorry Misty- hmm, I like that, let's get that, too." Violet observed with a nod.

"Uggh! I have enough outfits, is this really necessary?"

"You're right, we have enough clothes. Time for the makeover~"

Misty moaned dreadfully.

* * *

Misty couldn't feel her face underneath the green facial mask. She couldn't even see, due to a pair of cucumbers over her eyes. But she could feel the pain of an actual comb running through her spiked hair, and the tickling sensation of someone painting her nails.

"Your job is to seduce and destroy Gary Oak, to be the one girl he can't get. Which is easy because you already like that Ash kid," Misty heard Violet say.

"I don't like him!" Misty couldn't express her true displeasure to the accusation; the mask was numbing her face. Her words were empty of meaning, though. Ash was gone, but she missed him everyday.

"Riight, anyways, Gary will be staying in Pallet town for a month of relaxation. We have a friend back in Pallet that owes us a HUGE favor, his name's Eric."

"Eric..." Misty muttered, storing the name into her memory.

"Yes, he's really sweet and we totally trust him, so we know you'll be fine. He's like 20 I think, right Lily? Anyways, you're gonna stay at Eric's place. He's a photographer and he's barely around his house to begin with."

"So where does Gary come in during all of this?"

"Eric equals access to Gary," said Lily. "He's good friends with Professor Oak because the Professor allows him to go to his lab and observe Pokemon and super cool stuff like that. Eric likes Pokemon and taking pictures of them and their trainers, so that's what he usually goes to the Professor's lab to do. We've already called Eric and filled him in on Operation Payback, so he'll lead you to Professor Oak's lab and BAM! You'll probably run into Gary."

"What if I don't?"

"Come on little Sis, it's a small town. You're bound to run into Gary sooner or later."

"Now onto the rules," Violet began. "You have to remain yourself. Don't be nice, be snappy."

"No problem," Misty would have smirked if she could.

"But be nice sometimes," Lily interjects. "Only when he is."

"And to burst his ego, don't look impressed by anything he does," says Violet. "Stay fierce, sweety. We know you can do it."

"No kissing," warned Lily. "No touching. Make him want it and never give in."

"Try and find out about his private life, too. Like his past and stuff. It's better if he trusts you."

"Oh and the Number One Rule: **Do not fall for heartbreaker Gary Oak**."

* * *

"Anything else I should know?" Misty inquired as she felt her smooth face, then her orange hair. She looked at her reflection in amazement; her hair was shiny, glowing, and waved down to her shoulders. She even stared at her manicured fingers, and ran them down her figure. She was in a small dress, like her sisters, only her dress was bright yellow. She almost looked like them; a Sensational Sister.

"Not really, it's a simple plan," Lily smiled. "**Step One:** Make Gary Oak want you.

**Step Two:** Get him to trust you.

**Step Three:** Wait for a confession or for him to make a move.

**Step Four: **Reject and humiliate."

"And you two really think this will work?" _'How can I make someone I hate fall for me?'_

Violet smiled as well. "Of course it will! We're the Masters at this, honey. Now, let's get you packed for Pallet town."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yes, short again. I wanted to get past the introduction of Eric.

* * *

**Three.**

* * *

Misty stepped out of the taxi, her sandals meeting the ground of a dirt path. She yanked her suitcase from out of the back seat and then shut the door. When the yellow car was no longer in sight, she exhaled then looked up to the town of Pallet in determination. _'I promise Daisy, Gary Oak is going to feel the hurt you're feeling.' _But there was that shred of doubt that of course told her Gary Oak would never fall in love. Ever.

She started down the road, noticing the wide open grass fields and the wind turbines. The large building atop the biggest hill was where Professor Oak's lab was. She continued walking, having Eric's address memorized already. _'His house should be somewhere down-'_

A shot of red sped her way; a sports car. She blinked, then let out a terrified scream as Gary Oak shot down the street in his convertible. He wasn't even paying attention! Misty saw that he was eyeing the girl in the passenger seat and laughing. "Stop the damn car!" Misty screeched, and Gary's head turned immediately. He removed his arm from around the girl and put two firm hands on the steering wheel. The car slowed then swerved, stopping horizontally in front of Misty and blocking her way.

From in the driver's seat, he looked her from head to toe in surprise. "Well _hell-o_ Misty." His eyebrows perked up with interest.

"What is the matter with you? You just carelessly drive down the road, not even paying attention!" Misty screamed.

"You could have just moved out of the way, Waterflower."

"AND YOU COULD BE DRIVING MORE RESPONSIBLY, OAK."

The girl - no, not a girl, a _woman_, sighed as she started to reapply a layer of pink gloss across her lips. "Gary, can we just get going? Oh and I love your dress- Glamour, right?"

Misty blinked a few times. "Uhh..."

"The store," The woman said impatiently.

"Oh yeah- Gary can you move your car now?"

"Yes Gary, we have places to go." The woman put her lipgloss away and frowned.

"Hmm..." Gary inspected the woman in the passenger seat. Beautiful, long black hair, and leggy... how typical. "I've never done a red-head before," he said suddenly. It took Misty and the blonde off guard. "You, get out. Misty, get in."

"B-but Gary!" the woman was gasped.

"WHAAT? I'm not getting in a car with YOU." Misty retorted.

Gary lightly chuckled, his smirk finalizing his decision. "You act as though you have a choice. Now out, shoo."

The woman with black hair stepped out and slammed the door with rage. "UGH! You'll regret this Gary Oak!"

"Yeah yeah, I bet." He only kept his eyes on Misty, his smirk growing wider. "C'mon, throw your things in the back." He nodded to the two back seats.

"No." Misty said sternly.

"Isn't this what you came all the way to Pallet for? You even got all dressed up -for_ me_."

"NO, not for you!"

"Oh?"

Misty growled then threw her massive suitcase into the back seat. She jumped into the passenger seat. "No, now drive."

Gary looked like he'd won the lottery. Misty was acting like she didn't want him, but he knew that she wanted a taste of THE Gary Oak. Who could resist? Who could-

"DRIVE!" Misty hollared.

"Okay! Sheesh...freakin' anger problems..." Gary muttered and the car was again speeding down the road, the black-haired woman finally out of sight. "Where to? My place?"

"NO. Go that way," Misty pointed to a specific pathway, but Gary's sight was guided somewhere else.

"The forest? Hmm...sounds adventurous. I like it." He winked.

"NO YOU PERV, take me down that path!"

"Fine, calm down."

"YOU calm down."

"Sorry I can't while you're wearing that dress..."

Gary rolled his eyes. He could tell he didn't want to be around this lunatic too long. A quickie would be fine and then he would be gone. And even through all of Misty's frustration, when her mystical green eyes brushed over Gary's body, they slowly found their way back to it. She couldn't look away. Replacing his lab coat, a short sleeved black shirt hugged his toned body. Muscles were ripped along his arms and the tightness of the shirt around his stomach suggested washboard abs. He had on a green-yellow Yin and Yang necklace, something he'd always kept with him since his was ten.

"E-err, stop here," Misty managed to say, pointing to a specific white house.

Gary stopped. "So this is where the magic's going to happen."

"No! I'm not sleeping with you, damn it!"

"From the way you were looking at me, I beg to differ."

Misty's face heated furiously and she stormed out of the car. When she reached back for her suitcase, Gary's hand caught her wrist. "If you didn't come here for me, who did you come here for?"

As if on cue, the house's door opened with a blonde and blue eyed man. He eyed Misty in recognition, and from that look she knew who it was. Eric.

"Him," Misty said, pulling her suitcase out of the back seat.

* * *

"I'm Eric, and you must be Misty," said the blonde boy. He was tall and slender, wearing all blue. He easily looked over Misty's head and smirked at Gary Oak sitting in his car across the road. "And he must be a very angry fellow."

Angry didn't even begin to describe how Gary was feeling.

"Oh he's just being petty," Misty huffed as Gary's car pulled away.

"For an admirable Pokemon Researcher, he really is an idiot." Eric moved back, allowing Misty entry into his home. "Come on in. I'll give you a grand tour of the place. And let me take your things."

"Thank you," Misty smiled as he took her suitcase and led her into the house. She shut the door behind her.

"Okay, the living room's in there, along with the best entertainment systems of your life. Here's the kitchen, it's kinda small but your sisters say you can't cook, like me, so we won't have any problems here. I put all of the best take-out menus in this drawer and the phone's over here. Now for the upstairs..." The pair walked up a short stairwell and entered a narrow hallway. "Here's my room. Your room is just across from it." Entering Misty's room, he placed her suitcase on the wooden floor. It was small but cozy, completed with a well made bed, clean closet, dresser and mirror. "The bathroom is over here. There's also one downstairs, near the kitchen. Oh! And I know that you like the water so I should tell you that I have an in-ground pool outback."

"Well, what room is that?" Asked Misty, pointing to the lonely door all the way at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, it's a photography room. I put all my work in there."

"Really?" Misty beamed. "Could I see? My sisters say you take amazing pictures of Pokemon-"

"No," Eric suddenly seemed tense. "You can never go in there. It's locked at all times, so don't even try it."

Misty's eyes slightly wider but Eric recovered from his second of bluntness. He smiled charmingly. "Well that ends the Grand Tour!"

"O-okay.." Misty said awkwardly.

"I really hope you're up for this Misty."

"What do you mean?"

"Playing with someone's feelings is like using a double-edged sword. I really hope you're ready."


End file.
